celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Mundis Crystallis
Mundis Crystallis is a world with many continents and has a high attunement to the elements of Wind, Water, Fire and Earth. It also sports powerful magic and a war-torn history. It used to be known to multive as Gaia, as that was the town most adventurers from off-world visited. Gaia is surrounded by mountains, located on the north-east of its world's continent. Background Mundis Crystallis is the setting of Final Fantasy I. A knight of the Kingdom of Corneria had taken Princess Sara hostage, and the king tasked the Warriors of Light with defeating him. After that, they went through the world, saving the four elemental crystals from the Four Fiends. However, it turned out that none other than Garland was responsible, who, with the help of the Four Fiends, had used a stable time loop to live forever. In Lufenia, Cid was employed to create Manikins from materials taken from the rift, and memories. The first successful manikin to have a sense of self was Chaos, made from multiple people's memories. While he was meant for combat, he was raised by Cid himself. However, he was taken by the Lufenian Military, and Cid's wife was shot (Cid would later make Cosmos in her image). Chaos would later open a portal that would consume himself, Cosmos, and Cid. This would set off the events of the War of the Gods (not to be mistaken for the God Wars), an interesting event that brought various members from different Final Fantasy worlds together before the Multiverse did. After that point, Mundis Crystallis went through a period of relative peace. It didn't last too long, as the world's crystals were utilized by various factions to conquer nations or raise empires, giving rise to the four factions that govern it now. Multiversal Timeline A small spaceport is built into the mountains surrounding the town of Gaia, as it is a relatively peaceful area of the world. While The Shy Guys provide services down both sides of the mountain, few have opted to directly visit the town, and Gaia has remained largely untouched in favour of the surrounding countryside. For some time, merchants stopped visiting the town, as a demon named was successfully luring travellers astray. Two adventurers from the wider multiverse slew the demon, and Gaia recovered from the economic shock gradually. Similarly, two different groups of pirates threatened the plunder the Sunken Shrine, but another adventurer killed the leaders and many members of both, scattering the rest. These clashes were minor things compared to the reign of Kael'thas and Apex Tactical Contractors, then known as the Sin'dorei Council. After defeating the king of Corneria, Kael'thas became ruler of the land. Seeing it as a resource, he sent out his armies to convert the populace to mana conduits in order to power his Sunwell. Without any real warning, Kael'thas and his army disappeared from the lands. Eventually, the Apex also crumbled, leaving the land as a whole to begin recovering from the devastation. During her brief stay at the planet, Roll Light stumbled across an elven encampment deep within the forest. The villagers walked but they were unliving - forsaken by the Sylvanas' sorcery. However, the elven village was not slaughtered by the Banshee Queen's hand; their deaths was a tale of tragedy and betrayal from a necromancer who posed as a humble cook. Roll escaped the village and crossed path with necromancer – a battle of broomsticks and black magic ensued with the robot maid coming out triumphant. However, the girl's virtues spared the necromancer's life. Instead, he was brought before the ruling elders of Mundis Crystallis where he is incarcerated and awaiting his fate. Thanks to Roll's testimony, a bounty has been placed on his mindless, undead horde. The fate of the elven village is unknown, however they are rumored to reside deep in the forest where they can live peacefully. More recently, there has been a growing presence in the Cornerian Kingdom that has been blighting the crops and causing new, mutated creatures to appear. The source of it is unclear, but it seems to be originating from the Temple of Chaos to the northwest of it. Other nations have also reported effects of the corruption, but much more mild, showing signs that it is spreading. Presently: * Mephistopheles, before his faction disbanded, gifted control of the land to the Altruistic Valorians. * Since the Valorians have yet to make a move on the world, it has been carved up between four groups, each of which laying claim and alignment with one of the four elemental crystals of the land. * Teaming up with Dante, Larxene has made a move on the world, attempting to replace the leader of the Sol Collective through assassination, taking advantage of their lack of public appearances to make such a replacement fairly easily accomplished. Regions Gaia As Gaia is surrounded by rough terrain, it is extremely difficult to access on foot. As a result, the town rarely sees visitors. Adventurers from the multiverse have generally neglected it in favour of adventuring in towns easier to access. Recently however, it has seen a mild influx of visitors. This is largely due to the fact that air travel is more accessible than before, allowing one to make use of Gaia's flat terrain. However, this is getting exceedingly difficult due to harsh weather conditions and the protection of the New Lufenian Order. There is also the Citadel of Trials to the west of Gaia, a mysterious place of magic and known to be attempted only by the strongest of warriors. Corneria Corneria is one of the largest nations in the world, despite its issues. There are a number of mages in its military, in addition to a typical standing army of knights and spearmen. However, this mighty city, and much of the land around it, has fallen from its splendor because of an evil curse. The corruption from the Chaos Shrine has spread across much of the land, tainting the area surrounding Corneria and spanning for miles all around. Nothing grows- The land is swampy, crackling with dark energy, and drains the life force of those who stay there for any length of time. White magic, when used in concentrated doses, can delay its spread, but not stop it. Corneria city itself employs a large army of white mages to keep the corruption out of the city, but they grow more tired by the day. Entire sections of city have become corrupted and had to be abandoned. Elfheim Elfheim is the oldest of nations, and it's fairly easy to guess that most of their population is Elven. Nestled away deep in the woods, they're rarely visited, but boast a wealth of magical knowledge rivalled only by masters of the art. The Elves that reside here are not immortal, but exceedingly long-lived. They are ruled by Prince Frey, who was once poisoned by the Dark Elf Astos. Currently, the country of the elves finds itself constantly militarizing to prepare for a coming conflict on two fronts. Elfheim stands right in the current path of the corruption and finds itself stockpiling massive amount of food to prepare for a coming emergency, while it is also forced to militarize itself to defend against constant raids and sieges from Sol Collective forces, whose borders are disturbingly close by and always edging closer. Sol Empire's Holdings The Sol Empire is based around Gurgu Volcano, which is also the home of the Crystal of Fire. Little is known of their inner workings, but they have conquered a quarter of the planet with little sign of stopping. The only thing that slowed them down was the corruption in Corneria, which urged them to leave. Chaos Shrine The Chaos Shrine is not an empire, but it is notable for being a place that changes from time to time. Chaos' influence over the shrine has not entirely left it stable, and it occasionally changes in design and floorplan. Currently it's at the epicenter of the corruption that is overtaking Mundis, and said corruption is spreading by the day. At some point in time, a shard of the thought to be destroyed Soul Edge ended up in the Chaos Shrine. It fell into the hands of a scientist who was working on cloning, creating a clone of the Dark Elf King, trying to use the Earth Crystal to empower it. Soul Edge sensed its opportunity when the scientist left the Shrine, taking over the clone and making it a puppet. Corrupting the Earth Crystal, Soul Edge began to decay the land surrounding the Chaos Shrine, spreading the corruption farther and farther while enlisting in the aid of any monster it could influence. When Pyrrha failed to stop its spread, neighbouring regions began to grow in danger of its influence. Simply approaching the Chaos Shrine is a trail in of itself, with the land transformed into a corrupted bog as far as the eye can see. Inhabitants Mundis Crystallis's inhabitants are human, with the exception of occasional visitors. After Kael'thas invaded the land, several blood elves settled the town to supervise the harvesting of mana from its people; however, they have disappeared, along with their leader. There are also Dwarves living in mines around Gaia, Elves scattered here and there but primarily in the kingdom of Elfheim, and the Dragons that live in the Carmine Isles, the latter led by Bahamut himself. Leonora has a residence here, and has interacted with many newcomers to Mundis Crystallis. Bestiary Mundis Crystallis has a wide variety of beasties of the mythological kind, ranging from mere Goblins to the mighty Dragons, and everything in-between. It does have many of the typical fauna of earth-based worlds, such as horses and cattle, but does not include Chocobos that are inherent to most other worlds in the Cerberus Cluster, aside from the very few that are imported from those worlds. Some of the most notable creatures in Mundis Crystallis include... Imps. Short, brutish humanoids who plunder and pillage in large numbers, but are individually weak. Ochu and their cousins. Monstrous plant creatures who terrorize people with their airborne toxins and brute strength. Wolves. Unlike most worlds, these wolves come in a variety of species-the intelligent and malevolent Wargs, the green-furred Werewolves, and even the fearsome Hellhounds and Winter Wolves that breathe elemental death at their prey. Giants. Exactly as stated, and come in many different varieties. Piscodemons. Distant relatives to Illithids, boasting a variety of mental and magical powers. They have the appearance of a slick-skinned humanoid with a squid for a face. Giant Spiders. Eight-legged creatures who have grown far larger than a loving deity should allow, some can grow as large as a small house. Almost all of them are poisonous. Evil Eyes. Beings of animal intelligence that resemble eyeballs with an eyestalk below them, with an addition of teeth under their pupil. Their preferred method of devouring their prey involves stunning them with their magical gaze and devouring them alive. Sahagin. A sea-dwelling people that resemble lizards with fins, and typically raid coastal cities for food and sport. They are a danger to sea-going vessels, as they enjoy putting holes in the hull for their cruel sense of amusement. Dragons. The magical beasts of legend are exactly as mythology describes them, ruled by Bahamut. They tend to not be aggressive, but they are notable in being quick to anger. Bahamut himself often rewards those who prove their valor to him. Jellies. Disgusting, slimy amorphous creatures that are highly resistant to physical attacks, but vulnerable to magical ones. Elementals. Elementals are not just consisted of air, earth, fire, and water, but can be more abstract things as well. The most dangerous of these are the thankfully rare Death Elementals, which resemble vortexes from which there is no escape. See also * Link External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Cerberus Cluster Category:Inner Ring